Going Back
by JustShauna
Summary: When Kurt realises the dangers faced by kids back in McKinley he knows he can't just stand by and watch. But can Blaine just stand by and watch him leave? Klaine fic set after Original Songs. Angtsy fluffy Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey Kurt. I really need to talk to you. _

_Meet you at the Lima Bean this afternoon? _

_S xox_

It would be a lie to say that Kurt Hummel hadn't been expecting a text like this. Finn had mentioned Santana over their nightly hot milk about a week ago and if Finn knew then it was fairly safe to assume that everyone else knew too.

It kind of made sense to him. All the gay jokes, all the anger, they were all obviously Satana's way of expressing her confusion. It just wasn't fair that once the confusion was gone it had to be replaced by fear. Kurt knew about that all too well. Small-town Ohio wasn't exactly friendly when it came to accepting differences.

But Kurt still didn't really know what he could do to help. Yes, he was gay and yes, everyone knew he was proud of it, but he certainly wasn't a poster child for the suffering. He'd run away after all. It was his last resort, but he'd run. There really wasn't much advice he could give.

Regardless, come afternoon, Kurt found himself sitting in the passenger seat of Blaine's SUV outside the familiar coffee shop.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Blaine's voice was pleading. He hated seeing Kurt worried. Even though he was the smaller of the two, he had this insane need to protect Kurt from everything that might possibly hurt him or even cause him distress.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. He was well used to this kind of thing. Blaine's hand was still clutching the gear stick and Kurt laid his on top. He smiled gently.

"I'll be fine. Sometimes I just have to do things on my own." Blaine looked as if he was about to argue when Kurt leaned over and placed a kiss delicately on his slightly opened lips.

When he pulled away, Blaine was smiling.

"I suppose I'll survive without you for a little while." He grinned. "Although," he raised one eyebrow in a way Kurt could only describe as tantalising. "I could always use something to remember you by."

Kurt blushed. Even after all this time, Blaine still managed to make his stomach flip over. Surely there were rules against that kind of thing.

But Kurt had a job to do. He smirked back at his boyfriend. He leaned in slowly and watched as Blaine's eyelids fluttered closed. is eyes fluttered open again suddenly as Kurt pecked him on the nose before throwing open the car door and jumping out.

Blaine narrowed his eyes playfully.

Kurt bent back in through the open door.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," he giggled.

"Tease." Blaine pouted, attempting his trademark puppydog eyes.

"Don't even try it, Blaine Anderson," Kurt warned moving back out of the car. "I'll call you when I'm done ok?"

Blaine continued his pout and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Goodbye," Kurt chuckled, closing the car door behind him.

The smile froze on his face when he stepped inside the door of the Lima Bean.

She was sitting alone at one of the smaller tables over on the left hand side. Kurt could see the difference in her at first glance. Her toned athletes body was no longer the picture of health but gaunt and frail. Kurt wondered if she'd stopped eating on purpose or if it was just the situation getting to her. Her hair too was missing it's usual shine, instead it looked a little greasy and hung down to cover her face, as if it could offer her just a little bit more protection from the world.

Kurt's heart wrenched in his chest. He wondered if this was anything like what Blaine saw that first day he had decided to spy on the Warblers. He made a mental note to give his boyfriend some extra hugs when he got home.

He took a deep breath and made his way over to Santana's table. He stopped and looked down at what was once one of the most sharp tongued girls in the whole of McKinley.

"Hey Santana." He had tried to use his gentlest tone but she still jumped a foot in the air at his voice.

"Oh, Kurt. Hey." It was only when she looked up at him that Kurt could see the full extent of the bullying. Santana's eyes, so usually filled with fire and spirit, were empty. She was broken.

Kurt sat down opposite the girl and rested one of his hands lightly in the middle of the table. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"Ok, start from the beginning."

Kurt sat and listened as Santana described the daily slushie facials, the taunts, the name calling.

"The whispers suck," She continued. "I know what people say to my face but how can I even start to defend myself when I don't know what they're saying behind my back?"

"But that's not the worst." Tears began to well in the girl's eyes. "Not even the Cheerios will look at me. They refuse to touch me or to throw me. Britanny is the only one who sticks by me and then all of this crap gets pushed on to _her_." Her voice broke. "I can't _stand_ it. Not only are they hurting me, but by being who I am, I'm hurting her."

At this point Santana's tears were flowing freely and Kurt stretched his hand further across the table to hold hers. He rubbed his thumb comfortingly over her knuckles like Blaine did for him when he was worried.

He waited for her to calm down a little before he spoke.

"First of all, you have to stop thinking like that Santana. _You _are not the one hurting Britanny. In fact, I couldn't think of someone less likely to hurt her. It's that hatred inside people that is hurting her. You need to remember that, ok?"

Santana gulped, trying to control her sobs and nodded slowly at Kurt.

"Second of all, I'm really proud of you for lasting this long. I know what that school is like, I know what they do to kids like us. It takes a lot of guts to keep going back there day after day and honestly, I'm really proud of you for it."

Santana looked back up from the table at Kurt and he could almost see a glimmer of the old Santana tucked away behind the pain in her eyes.

"Thirdly," Kurt paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Thirdly, I want you to know that I'm willing to help you. I know what it feels like to feel alone and for it to seem like no one is there to support you. I'm here for you but," he paused again. "I need to know what I can do. You need to help me to help you."

Santana sighed and clutched a little tighter at Kurt's hand.

"This." Santana's voice was quiet but firm. "This is you helping. I can't tell you how nice it is just to be able to tell someone all of this. Someone who understands." She smiled up a Kurt, a real smile this time, one that reached her eyes. "I don't need you to be my knight in shining armour Kurt. You're safe where you are, you're happy. The last thing I want is for you to get involved in this crap all over again. Thank you for listening to me though." She gave his hand a tiny squeeze. "It really means a lot."

Kurt smiled and looked down at their hands. "Anytime."

But something Santana had said stuck with Kurt all the way back to his house and up to his bedroom where he and Blaine were attempting to study for their upcoming algebra test. Blaine was lying right in the centre of Kurt's bed, limbs splayed everywhere, his algebra book lying on his face.

"Maybe if I leave it here long enough, I'll just absorb it through osmosis," Blaine mused to no one in particular.

Kurt lifted his head from his notes and smirked at his boyfriend's form.

"Maybe if you actually attempted to read the notes I wrote for you, you wouldn't be having this problem."

Blaine sighed, turning over on his side to face Kurt who was stretched out on the window seat across from him.

"But it's so _boring_," Blaine whined. Kurt couldn't help but notice how adorable Blaine's bottom lip was when it stuck out.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Come over here and I'll explain the exponential function to you." He shifted himself upright so as to leave room for Blaine to sit beside him.

"Oh you and your romantic words," Blaine teased as he lifted himself from the bed and moved over to the window seat. He pressed himself right up against Kurt's side. Kurt blushed again.

"Blaine," he sighed. "We're never going to pass this test if you don't concentrate."

"I am concentrating!" Blaine sounded personally affronted. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Honestly," Blaine's voice dropped a few tones. "You have my full attention."

If Kurt had been blushing before it was nothing compared to now. He internally cursed his perfect but pale skin. He averted his gaze back to his notes.

"So the exponential function really isn't all that complicated," Kurt attempted to ignore the feeling of Blaine's breath on his neck. "And as long as you think of it in terms of natural logs it should start to make-" But the end of his sentence was lost as Blaine's lips found his neck.

He stretched his neck upwards to allow Blaine to plant five more kisses before he tossed his notebook to one side.

"Screw math," Kurt breathed and turned so he could kiss his boyfriend properly.

He could almost feel Blaine smirking into the kiss. Usually Kurt hated losing, but in this case it was rather hard to be angry with someone who could do such marvellous things with their tongue.

Kurt reached up and pulled his fingers through Blaine's curls, trying to force him closer. But Blaine needed no encouragement. His tongue traced around the inside of Kurt's mouth, drawing pictures on his pallet. Kurt moaned and moved his hands down to tug Blaine's blazer off his shoulders.

Blaine moved his mouth back down to Kurt's neck, nipping gently as he went. His hands moved to undo the top buttons of Kurt's shirt and he continued his path down to Kurt's collarbone. Kurt made a little squeak as Blaine bit down hard when he reached the hollow of his neck.

"Ok, wait," Kurt managed to calm his breathing enough to string some words together. "Before we continue here, I need to talk to you."

Blaine had other ideas. "Screw talking." He bit down again. Kurt gasped. Yep, he thought, that was going to leave a bruise. But this was important. Using every ounce of strength and will power he possessed he moved back, putting his neck out of Blaine's reach.

Blaine groaned in frustration. "All right spoil sport, what is this question that is so important that can't wait for me to finish making out with my adorable yet frustrating boyfriend?" he asked, leaning back slightly to rest against the window pane.

Kurt looked down at his hands. He really didn't want to ask this question. Actually it wasn't the question that was the problem, he was afraid that he wouldn't like the answer. He sighed and shifted a little uncomfortably, trying to stall.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice was soft now, concerned. "Is something wrong?" Blaine put his hand under his chin and lifted his face up. Kurt's eyes were still cast downwards.

"Kurt? Will you look at me?" Blaine's voice was tinged with a note of anxiety. Kurt sighed and lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"Can I ask you something and will you promise to tell me the truth?" Kurt whispered, his eyes searching Blaine's face.

"Of course. Anything you want." Blaine's reply was definite.

"Do you- do you think leaving was selfish?" Kurt dropped his gaze quickly back down to his hands. "Do you think it was the wrong thing to do?"

Blaine did a double-take. "Wait- _what?_ Just to be sure, are you seriously asking me if moving away from the school in which they threatened your _life _was _selfish?_"

"But that's exactly it Blaine! They scared me away, chased me off. They _won_."

Blaine made to speak again but Kurt cut him off.

"Think of what I did by leaving. Yes, I saved myself. I'm happy." He took Blaine's hands in his and stared into his brown eyes. He smiled slightly. "Really and truly happy." Blaine's mouth curled up a little in the corners.

"But think of the other kids I left behind. Think of Santana, Britt. They're my friends Blaine. I know there's other kids like them too. Think of the example I left them with. If you're gay you have to either make yourself invisible or make yourself gone. I hate that I've done that."

There were tears creeping into the corner of Kurt's eyes now as he cast his mind back to the pieces of a girl that were once Santana. Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt into a tight hug. He let his arms rest around him and his head rest on his shoulder.

"You are _not _the reason that these kids have to go through this Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear. "It's not running away if there's no other options."

Kurt snuggled in closer to Blaine until he had curled up into a little ball against his side. Blaine always made him feel safe that way.

"I just can't shake the feeling that I'm making things worse by not being there. You didn't see what Santana looked like Blaine. I can't even explain how... _broken _she was." Kurt's voice was cracking again. He pressed his face into Blaine's side muffling his next sentence. "I just hate not being able to help."

Blaine rubbed one of his palms in small circles across Kurt's back.

"Hush now," he soothed. "You are helping. Didn't you come home today saying that Santana looked better after getting it all off her chest? And that you made sure she ate lunch before you left? That _is _helping, Kurt."

"But it's not enough." Kurt's voice was barely a whisper now.

Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of his head, his face remaining buried in the silky brown locks.

"What is that you want me to say Kurt? Do you want me to tell you that you're selfish? That you were wrong? Because I can't do that, I just can't."

There was silence for a few minutes, each just focusing on the other, appreciating their presence. Kurt was the first one to speak.

"I think that I want to go back."

Kurt winced as he felt every muscle in Blaine's body tense instantly. He moved to his knees to face his boyfriend again.

"Hear me out please." Blaine looked ready to do anything but hear him out, but he nodded once.

"If I was there, right there with the others, I could be a proper role model. I could really help them. Prejudice is just ignorance. Someone very wise once told me that." He smiled tentatively at Blaine but he didn't receive one in return.

"And just how much of a role model do you expect to be when they start attacking you again? When people ignore the bullying? When Karofsky starts beating on you again?" Blaine hated mentioning Kurt's tormentor but the time had come for drastic action. "It's not _safe _for you there Kurt. Don't you remember why you left in the first place?"

"Of course I remember," Kurt snapped. He couldn't understand why Blaine was being so difficult about all of this. "But surely you of all people should understand why I want to do this. I need to face them, Blaine."

Blaine was quiet again. Kurt knew he had hit a nerve but he wanted Blaine to understand. He needed to do this. For everyone.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Blaine's voice was painfully small.

Kurt placed one hand on top of Blaine's.

"I'm going to be ok. You need to let me learn to fight for myself sometimes. I have a wicked way with words when I want to." He grinned at Blaine.

"You still have to discuss this with Burt and Carole you know," Blaine reminded him. "And just know that I still don't like this. I'll support you every single step of the way, but anything putting you in harms way goes against my nature."

Kurt chuckled and placed a kiss gently on Blaine's forehead.

"It's a good thing I find your weird protective nature adorable Blaine Anderson."

"One more thing."

Kurt raised an eyebrow quizzically. Blaine's grin was rueful now.

"I'm really going to miss you."


	2. Chapter 2

"But are you sure he's going to want us over there?" David's voice was unsure as a car full of Warblers sped down the highway in the direction of Blaine's house.

"Of course he'll want us there!" Wes was indignant. "Didn't you _see_ his face when Kurt texted him earlier? You'd think someone killed his puppy or something, not cancelled on homework."

"It _is _the third time this week," Nick reminded them.

"Plus, it is good behaviour to ensure all Warblers are comfortable and well adjusted at all times." Thad's voice rang with authority that earned him some less than friendly looks from some of the younger boys.

Wes smirked at him from the front seat. "And this is totally not you sneaking over with us to ensure your star soloist isn't contemplating jumping ship?"

"Of course not," Thad glared darkly. "Though of course, it wouldn't hurt to remind him of how good things are at Dalton Acad-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jeff cut Thad off before he could start of one of his rants about the greatness of team work and order. "Hey Wes, feel like turning that radio up a bit? I love this song."

Wes complied and Thad sighed in annoyance as the car sped further towards it's destination, Queen blasting out the windows.

Fifteen minutes later and the car pulled up beside a perfectly manicured lawn. The boys piled out of the car, ears still ringing from Jeff's insistence that Queen was best heard at maximum volume and made their way up the driveway and onto Blaine's porch.

Blaine's mother answered the door. Her brown eyes broke into a smile when she saw the boys on her doorstep.

"Well what a lovely surprise this is!" Adelaide Anderson's voice was genuinely happy. "It's been a while since you were all over. Thad, I haven't seen you since the Winter Concert. How's your grandmother doing?"

Thad took a long, deep breath but David answered for him. "She's much better. Not to be rude Mrs. Anderson, but would you mind if we went to see Blaine? He seemed kind of lonely today in school and we just want to make sure he's doing ok."

A frown passed over Adelaide's features but she smoothed it over and smiled. "Of course boys. Come on in." She gestured them inside. "Blaine's just up in his room. He said he was going to shower but I'm sure he'll be done by now. Just knock and go right in."

The boys thanked her and made their way up the staircase and turned left. When they reached the third door on the right, Wes knocked lightly.

"Blaine? You in there?"

Silence.

Wes knocked harder. "Blaine?"

Still no response. Jeff sighed and pushed the others out of the way. He threw open the door only to reveal no one inside.

What they could see reminded them of a hurricane aftermath.

Blaine's curtains were still drawn so the room was cast with a dull brown light, casting strange shadows onto the walls. Blaine's closet was hanging open, piles of clothes pouring out of the doors. His bed was still unmade and there were various sheets of music littering the desk beside the window. His guitar lay propped in a corner, a top hat balanced on it's tip.

"What. _happened."_ Thad's voice was barely a whisper as he turned in horror to the other boys. Wes, David and Nick shared puzzled glances but Jeff continued into the room, picking his way through the obstacle course that now lay in front of him. He made his was over to the door that he knew led to Blaine's bathroom. He knocked once.

"Blaine? Are you in there?"

A moment, then...

"No." Blaine's voice was weary and despondent.

"Are you decent?"

"No."

"I'm coming in."

"Whatever."

Jeff rolled his eyes at the other boys and pushed open the door. What greeted him was a sight almost as pitiful as the bedroom.

Blaine was lying in the bath, his Dalton uniform still on but currently drenched from the water Blaine was floating in. Jeff just stared at his friend in amazement. It was only seconds before four more heads poked around the door frame to see what was going on.

"Blaine, what the hell man?"

Blaine rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"I didn't ask you guys to come here." Blaine's voice was dull and monotone.

"No, you just decided to become a non responsive wreck and expected us to sit and watch." Jeff's face was a mixture of concern and amusement. "Seriously, it's not like you broke up with him."

Blaine just sunk further into the water.

"But I _miss _him. He's way too busy for me anymore. He's back where he belongs."

Nick made his way over to the bath and knelt beside it. Then he flicked his fingers sending a spray of water straight into Blaine's face. Blaine jumped sending water flying around the bathroom followed by a chorus of disgruntled Warblers.

"Nicholas! What _are _you doing?" Thad began to dab hopelessly at the tiny drop of water on his blazer.

"Well someone had to wake him up," he grinned cheekily. He turned back to the bath to make sure he hadn't stepped over the line. Blaine grinned sheepishly back.

"Ok, ok, I get it. Hand me that towel will you?" He looked at his friends. "And get out. I need to change."

When Blaine emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later clad only in a towel and boxers Jeff couldn't hold back his chuckle.

Blaine hesitated, looking self conscious. "What?"

Jeff chuckled a little more. "Just thinking," His eyes flickered back over Blaine. "Kurt's gonna be kicking himself that he missed today's homework session."

"Boy, if you check that phone one more time I will risk my life by smashing it to pieces."

Kurt sent a death glare in Mercedes direction.

"Touch my phone and you die Jones."

"Stop staring at it every two seconds and we won't have a problem honey." Mercedes quipped.

Kurt sighed. "Sorry." He looked up at his best friend. "Really I am."

Mercedes smiled at him sympathetically.

"I get it. You miss him"

Kurt sighed.

"It's not just that. All this rehearsing for Nationals, I just feel like I haven't seen him in so long. It's been _four days_ Mercedes. I don't know how I'm even functioning any more."

Kurt's eyes flickered down to his phone again. Mercedes retrained herself.

"He hasn't texted since I told him I couldn't make our study date today."

He looked up, his eyes full of worry and stress.

"What if he's tired of me cancelling like this? What if he's decided I'm not worth it anymore?"

But at this, the fabulous diva that was Mercedes Jones took over the conversation.

"Hold up right there Kurt Hummel." Kurt knew that look and wisely shut his mouth.

"You think that fabulous piece of arm candy is getting _tired_ of you? You may be one of the smartest guys here but you really can be stupid sometimes. We're talking about Blaine here, right? The same Blaine that thinks the sun shines out of those fancy Doc Martens you wear? The same Blaine that sings flirty duets with you and actually suffers through these things you call study dates just so he can spend more time with you? Yeah, sounds like he can't stand you."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yeah because that totally explains why he hasn't replied to me. He _always _replies, Mercedes."

Mercedes shook her head a little at her best friend.

"Boy, did it ever cross your weirdly paranoid mind that maybe he misses you too? That maybe this is his way of dealing with missing you?"

Kurt paused for a moment. Oddly enough, that thought had never actually crossed his mind. It had never occurred to him that it might be Blaine who was the worse off in this situation. Had he really been so selfish that he'd missed the signs completely?

Mercedes watched the emotions playing across Kurt's face and sighed.

"We're not going to get this duet finished today, are we?"

Kurt looked guiltily back to his friend.

"I'm fine, honestly. Let's get back to work." But the look of worry was still very obvious on his face.

"I will not have you fronting with me boy. For my sake, please go see your boyfriend."

Kurt's face broke into a huge smile and he threw himself onto Mercedes.

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get going lovebird."

Kurt grabbed his jacket and all but flew down the halls of McKinley and out to his newly returned car. He barely even noticed the slushie cups littered around the car and the fact that his windshield had a red tint didn't bother him in the slightest. Those bullies could do what they liked, Kurt was going to see his boyfriend.

It didn't take long to travel down the highway towards Blaine's house. Kurt knew the roads well and he noticed happily that the roads were beginning to feel like another way home to him. He smiled to himself and began singing along to Celine Dion as he made his way closer to Blaine.

When he pulled up outside Blaine's house he was surprised to see David's car sitting in the driveway. His hopes of being a fabulous surprise for his boyfriend dampened slightly but he shook it off. It would be nice to see the Warblers too after all.

He knocked on the large front doors and smiled as Adelaide answered the door.

"Kurt!" She exclaimed. "How lovely to see you! Blaine told me you couldn't make it over today."

Kurt smiled. He loved how close Blaine was to his mother. They reminded him of the way he used to be with his mother all those years ago.

"Well, I guess I just couldn't stay away Mrs. Anderson." He could barely keep the grin off his face.

"Well come on in honey. I suppose you saw David's car? They're all up in Blaine's room. And Kurt?"

Kurt paused as he made his way towards the staircase and looked back, his foot resting on the bottom step.

"Thank you for coming. I know it's tough going back to your old school but I think he really misses you."

Kurt felt that feeling of guilt creeping into his stomach again but he pushed it down.

"Of course Mrs. Anderson. I've missed him too."

Kurt turned and took the stairs two at a time. He bounded towards Blaine's door before knocking once and throwing it open. The scene before him was pretty unexpected and Kurt felt the colour rushing to his face almost instantly.

Blaine was splayed out across his bed, his only visible clothing a pair of sweat pants. The other Warblers were draped around the room in various positions, most noticeably Jeff who was hanging upside down off the edge of Blaine's armchair. It wasn't the Warbler's who had caught Kurt's attention though, it was the very striking hip definition that he could see disappearing into Blaine's sweatpants that held his gaze. He was frozen in place until four large bodies crushed him backwards onto the floor.

"Kurt!" Nick's voice was elated at the sight of their friend.

"Stop staring at your boyfriend and say hello Kurt!"

Kurt felt his ears blush at Jeff's words.

"Really, Jeff. Do you have to make everything more awkward?" Blaine sighed as he heaved himself upright and made his way over to begin pulling Warblers from his boyfriend. Despite their many protests and a few disapproving tuts from Thad who had kept himself firmly seated on the corner window seat, Blaine finally managed to grab Kurt's hand and pull him upright. It was only when they were finally face to face that Kurt noticed the droplets of water littering his hair. Oh. Well that was new.

Blaine smiled genuinely at him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Kurt pressed back but Blaine pulled away before he could have his way. A glance around at the faces of the various Warblers told Kurt that this was probably for the best but it didn't make him any happier about it.

"Hey," Blaine whispered, his breath tickling Kurt's skin, sending tingles over his body.

"Hey yourself." He'd almost forgotten how perfect it felt being around Blaine. Right now, he felt as if he would never need to move again. He let his eyes roam across his face, taking in every tiny detail that had become fuzzy in their time apart. Mercedes was right, he had needed this.

A loud cough from Jeff interrupted Kurt's thoughts and he cast a threatening look in his direction. Jeff raised his hands as if in surrender but it seemed he had done his job of bringing them back to the land of reality.

"Come on." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over towards the bed. He pulled him down as he settled against the headboard and Kurt settled himself into the crook of his arm. Perfect.

Jeff looked as if he were about to say something but Blaine cast him a dangerous look and he simply smirked to himself.

"Right, so the set list for next week-" Wes' sentence was cut off by Thad clearing his throat loudly with a pointed look in Kurt's direction. Blaine's grip on him tightened protectively but before he had even had a chance to open his mouth, Thad had been buried beneath a pile of flying cushions.

"Honestly," David sighed. "We're not even competition anymore, Thad." Kurt felt a little guilty but David threw him a reassuring smile to let him know there were no hard feelings.

Thad managed to poke his head through a gap in the cushions.

"We are always competition boys. One can't begin to let secrets go just because-" but whatever else Thad had wished to warn them about was promptly lost beneath another round of cushion ammunition.

Kurt sighed happily and cuddled himself further into Blaine's side. It was nice to be back with the Warblers. He'd missed their antics too.

However, in shifting himself into his new position, Kurt realised just how much skin was now touching him. He could smell Blaine, and his skin was just a little too cool to touch. He felt his face flush against Blaine's chest but if he noticed the extra heat, he was wise enough not to acknowledge it. As it was, Kurt could barely concentrate on the conversation after that.

Eventually the light coming through the curtains began to take on a pink tint and the sound of various rumbling teenage stomachs could be heard echoing around the bedroom. The Warblers all refused Blaine's offer of whatever his mother was cooking, claiming that they all had food waiting for them at home but Kurt's suspicions were raised when he caught the sidelong glance he was receiving from Jeff. Still, he didn't say anything and Blaine appeared completely oblivious s he let it slide. In fact, he was quite grateful to the Warblers for leaving him alone with his boyfriend and even gave Jeff a wink from behind Blaine's shoulder as they made their way down the hall.

Blaine smiled as he shut the door behind their friends and took Kurt's hand again. This time when he leaned in to kiss him he didn't pull back. Kurt shuddered as he let his hands roam over Blaine's bare back. It was then that Blaine realised how much better kissing was with less clothing. Every gentle brush of a fingertip sent goosebumps running down his spine and Blaine moaned into the kiss. Kurt grinned when he realised the power he held.

He ran one finger from Blaine's curls right down along his spine, stopping when his finger met fabric. Blaine's body shuddered and he broke the kiss, breathless.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," he breathed.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

"Shouldn't I?" His eyes sparkled with mischief as he walked his boyfriend backwards and pushed him down onto the bed.

Kurt lowered himself over his boyfriend until his legs straddled his torso, his arms holding him up on either side of Blaine's head. He lowered his head and resumed the kiss Blaine had so rudely cut short. Blaine reached up to run his hands through Kurt's perfectly smooth hair. Kurt almost stopped him right there but he was enjoying himself too much to complain about something that felt so nice.

Suddenly, Kurt was thrown off balance as Blaine grabbed hold of his wrists and tumbled the two of them over on the bed. Now Blaine's eyes were the ones that sparkled.

"My mother," He leaned down and placed a kiss in the hollow of his neck. "Is right downstairs." He moved his kisses down the side of Kurt's neck, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. "And she could come up here," He let his tongue run quickly along Kurt's now exposed collarbone, causing his breath to come in short little spurts. "Any minute." At this he nipped at the base of Kurt's neck. Kurt gave a yelp of pleasure as Blaine continued nibbling on his boyfriend.

After a minute or two his lips made their way back to his and Kurt wound his hands into Blaine's curls as Blaine pressed his body down onto Kurt's, almost as if he were trying to fuse them together.

They rolled again so that they were now lying on their sides, occupying the middle of Blaine's perfectly proportioned bed. Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides and rested them just above his hips. Kurt giggled.

Blaine moved away an inch to look him in the eyes.

"Funny, am I?"

Kurt looked distinctly upset with the lack of Blaine's lips on his but the smile still played across his lips.

"You're tickling me," he giggled, his breathing heavy.

Blaine's eyes took on an evil gleam.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt's voice was wary. "I swear, if you _dare_. Blaine. Blaine!"

But the rest of Kurt's protests were lost in uncontrollable laughter as Blaine proceeded to investigate the extent of Kurt's tickles.

Before long Kurt's threats had dissolved into desperate cries of surrender. Tears streamed from his eyes as he made pathetic attempts to push Blaine's hands away from his sides. Blaine merely tickled harder, Kurt's hysterics allowing him to plant little kisses around his head and neck.

As one of Kurt's legs came dangerously close to Blaine's stomach, Blaine relaxed his hands and dropped back down onto the bed beside his boyfriend.

Kurt's face was flushed and traces of tears still ran from his eyes. Blaine lifted his hand and wiped a stray tear from Kurt's cheek.

"I missed you, you know." Blaine's voice was calm but it held an edge of sadness. "This separate schools thing is harder than I thought."

Kurt sighed.

"I know the feeling. Mercedes nearly decapitated me today, I was checking my phone so often."

Blaine's eyebrows creased together.

"I just wish there was some way to make this easier," he sighed.

Kurt felt the same, but really, what could they do? They'd made it through tougher things than this, they could survive.

Kurt swapped sides and snuggled backwards into Blaine, he knew how much he liked to be the big spoon. Blaine rested his face against Kurt's hair and allowed the scent of his shampoo to fill his lungs.

After what felt like hours but could only have been five minutes, Kurt raised his head a little ways off the bed and looked around him.

"Blaine?"

"Mmmm?" Blaine's voice was muffled in the bedcovers.

"What the hell happened to your room?"

**A/N: For any of you wondering, this chapter was actually inspired by a conversation I read a while back about how Kurt-less!Blaine would be a complete mess. He was stuck in my brain and so here he is in edited form for all of you!**

**Love to Kathy for being the reason this chapter actually got finished!**


End file.
